User blog:NathanComix/NathanComix's Ultimate Custom Night
This is my version of the Ultimate Custom Night! Controls Same as original. Characters Roster * FNaF 1 ** Freddy Fazbear ** Bonnie (no longer in the Pirate's Cove) ** Chica ** Foxy ** Fredbear (special jumpscare sound used in 20/20 mode) * FNaF 2 ** Withered Freddy ** Toy Freddy ** Withered Bonnie ** Toy Bonnie ** Withered Chica ** Toy Chica ** Withered Foxy ** Mangle ** BB ** JJ ** Marionette ** Golden Freddy * FNaF 3 ** Springtrap ** Phantom Freddy ** Phantom Chica ** Phantom Foxy ** Phantom Mangle ** Phantom BB ** Phantom Marionette * FNaF 4 ** Nightmare Freddy ** Nightmare Bonnie ** Nightmare Chica ** Nightmare Foxy ** Nightmare Fredbear ** Plushtrap ** Nightmare ** Jack O' Bonnie ** Jack O' Chica ** Nightmare Mangle ** Nightmare BB ** Nightmarionne * FNaF 5 (SL) ** Circus Baby ** Ballora ** Bidybab/Electrobab (they mess with the vent cameras) ** Minireena ** Funtime Foxy ** Funtime Freddy ** Bon-Bon ** Bonnet ** Funtime Chica (despite not appearing in Sister Location) ** Ennard ** Lolbit * FNaF 6 (FFPS) ** Scraptrap ** Molten Freddy ** Scrap Baby ** Lefty ** Rockstar Freddy ** Rockstar Bonnie ** Rockstar Chica ** Rockstar Foxy ** Happy Frog ** Orville Elephant ** Nedd Bear ** Pigpatch ** Mr. Hippo ** Music Man (same jumpscare sound as FFPS) ** El Chip ** Security Puppet (she breaks any camera she's chosen) ** Helpy ** Candy Cadet Non-Roster Power-Ups * Old Man Consequences (he guards your office, serving as The Guardian of the Nightguard) Cameos * Shadow Freddy (he hangs out in the Parts & Service room with Shadow Bonnie) * Shadow Bonnie (he hangs out in the Parts & Service room with Shadow Freddy) * Trash and the Gang (they appear in Five Nights with Mr. Hugs) * Paper Pals (they're seen in right hall) Removed * Dee Dee (mostly because she's annoying) Office Designs Same as original, but with center hall and side windows. * New designs ** FFPS Theme ** FNaF 1 Theme ** FNaF 2 Theme Quotes * In-Game quotes: ** Withered Foxy: same 3 quotes as "Foxy.exe" ** Phantom Freddy *** "You have some nerve coming here." *** "You're doomed." *** "It's over for you." ** Phantom Chica *** "I will eat your soul! *laughs*" *** "Game over!" *** "You asked for it!" ** Phantom Foxy *** "You dare to push your luck on the one who shouldn't have killed?" *** "Now you're doomed!" *** "Your light doesn't work on me anymore." ** Phantom Mangle *** "I've been watching you from your cameras." *** "You'll soon pay for what you did." *** "This is all a dream, and you'll never wake up!" ** Phantom BB *** "Hi!" *** "Hello!" *** "*laughs evilly*" ** Phantom Marionette *** "I see you!~" *** "Hello!~" *** "Knock-knock, I'm here!~" *** "I'm still here!~" *** "*laughing*" ** Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon: same as FNaF:SL ** Ennard *** "Where are my exotic butters?" *** "Have you seen my exotic butters?" *** "Do you have my exotic butters?" *** "I need my exotic butters!" *** "I know you have my exotic butters!" ** Lolbit *** "Sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties. *laughs*" *** "Please stand by." *** "This just in, your camera's run into a glitch." ** Security Puppet *** "Now you see us, now you DON'T!" *** "I don't think so." *** "Wrong place, man! *laughs*" ** Helpy only says this one line after he blows his airhorn: *** "Oy vey. Guess the airhorn has no effect on you. Oh well, they can't prove anything!" ** Candy Cadet: same 3 stories from FFPS * Game Over quotes: ** Freddy Fazbear *** "It looks like someone wasn't ready for Freddy." *** "Just remember, I'm the star of the show!" *** "*chuckle* It feels good to be back in the spotlight!" *** "Well, you look underdressed for this get-together. Here, come with me. I got a suit that'll fit you just fine!" *** "We're finally getting our revenge, thanks to the one you shouldn't have killed." ** Bonnie *** "I'm glad I'm not stuck in a cramped space anymore!" *** "Just like old times." *** "You've been asking for it!" ** Chica *** "I hate your poor taste in music." *** "Would you mind?!" *** "I was trying to make some pizza but that music distracted me." *** "Your screams are music to my ears...if I had ears, that is." *** "You could never be more serious." ** Fredbear: same as original but with one extra line: *** "I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD NOT HAVE KILLED!" ** Withered Freddy *** "Cry out to pain. I want to hear you suffer." *** "So many different versions of me. I wonder which one would kill you first." *** "Time's up!" *** "Remember rule number 6: DON'T TOUCH FREDDY!" ** Toy Bonnie *** "Did you miss me?" *** "Out with the old, in with the new." *** "I was toying with you. *laughs*" *** "This is just the beginning." *** "Rock on, dude! *playing guitar*" ** Withered Foxy *** "That flashlight won't work on me anymore!" *** "I have my ways." *** "I'll always find a way to hunt you down!" ** Springtrap: revision of this quote. ** Nightmare Bonnie *** "And just what do you think you've done?" *** "I have always been watching you." *** "Not even your light works on me anymore." *** "It's never over. Never was, and never will be." *** "You're messing with us now!" ** Nightmare Chica *** "I can't help it! You were too delicious!" *** "You'd feel better about yourself if you held still!" *** "Can't you ever hold still?!" *** "Aren't you ever gonna let me eat you?!" *** "How about you hold still and I eat you alive, okay?" ** Nightmare Foxy *** "You're nightmares have finally come true." *** "We won't keep you alive." *** "You didn't see me coming. Not...this...time. *evil laugh*" *** "This is game over for you." *** "Do say hello to the one you should not have killed." ** Plushtrap *** "I was too quick for you!" *** "Sweet dreams! *laughs*" *** "You just got trapped!" *** "Lemme hear you scream!" *** "A message from the one you shouldn't have killed! *evil laugh*" ** Jack O' Bonnie *** "Let the fire burn." *** "I get a treat. You get a trick." *** "Let the inferno feast on your flesh." *** "The flames are my friends here." *** "Have you been toasted yet?" ** Nightmare Mangle *** "You would've survived, had you spared the one you shouldn't have killed." *** "It looks like your time is up." *** "This must be the worst day of your life. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant your afterlife." *** "Now you must pay!" *** "This is all just a bad dream, and you're never waking up!" ** Ennard *** "I will always be coming back...FOR MY EXOTIC BUTTERS!!!" ** Mr. Hippo: his quotes are revised * Everyone else's quotes are the same. Trivia * All the Phantom animatronics make the following sound: * Nightmarionne will speak at 1000 points or above. However, Fredbear will speak at 7500 points or above. * Withered Foxy, Phantom Chica, Jack O' Bonnie, Jack O' Chica, Nightmarionne, Ennard, and Molten Freddy all ignore the Freddy Fazbear Mask. Category:Blog posts